<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless by jxngsxng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388637">Shameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng'>jxngsxng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Butt Plugs, Confident Kang Yeosang, Couch Sex, Gamer Choi Jongho, Kang Yeosang in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Jongho, messy blow jobs, needy yeosang is pent up and frustrated and needs jongho to step to already lmao, yeosang is shameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang is pent up and frustrated after not getting attention for a few weeks. Yeosang is also shameless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shameless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hi hi there! Another jongsang coming your way, this time with an unapologetically smutty fic that's... just pure filth. Also kind of an excuse to put Yeosang in lingerie and have him be the confident one 💛</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! Btw my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/jxngsxng">@jxngsxng</a> and so is my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng">curiouscat!</a> Come talk to me any time on those platforms!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Go, go, go… Yes! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck yeah! Take that, hyung, that’s what you get for talking shit!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang openly rolls his eyes as Jongho continues ranting and raving about his game, checking his nails and pursing his lips as Jongho laughs obnoxiously, “That’ll teach you a lesson!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongho would teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeosang</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lesson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t mind when Jongho plays video games with Mingi. They’re usually playing a… soccer game… FIFA or something or other. Yeosang likes different things like skateboarding and drones and dancing and, if it’s video games, he’s honestly reaching for his Switch instead of a PS4 or Xbox One controller. But he still doesn’t truly care if Jongho plays those sort of games, doesn’t mind their differences at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he minds is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongho’s started playing for. What used to be quick, twenty or thirty minute matches has slowly evolved into hours long sessions, all spent with his eyes and ears solely devoted to the screen and headset. Jongho’s become so addicted to it lately and it’s driving Yeosang nuts. Sure, there’s plenty of things for him to do to occupy his time while Jongho’s busy, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s only one thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s tried. Oh god, how he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s holed himself up in their bedroom, hands desperately feeling all over his own body, Jongho’s distant swearing and shouting only fueling his fantasies. But it’s not enough; he wants the real thing, not just his own fingers or toys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a silent huff, Yeosang stands from his spot on the couch, walking past Jongho without a second glance, a bolt of pleasure going up his spine at the sensation of the butt plug inside him. Of course, the brunette doesn’t notice a damn thing, eyes glued to the tv as Yeosang makes his way to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” He growls under his breath as he flings himself onto their bed. Shifting position, he finds himself facing Jongho’s side, unable to help but cuddle into his pillows, trying his best to pick up on the scent of Jongho’s shampoo or cologne or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s embarrassing, but he’s just so frustratingly horny now that Jongho has gotten so fixated on his game. It’s truly only been a couple weeks that this has been building up, but it’s enough to drive Yeosang insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Yeosang flips onto his back and presses his thighs together, slowly gyrating his hips to get that good but not quite enough sensation from the toy inside him. What can he do? He’s tried to climb all over Jongho, only for the younger to gently ease him off and say things like, “Hold on, babe, don’t wanna mess this up.” Ugh. What an ignorant fool. Yeosang tries to think of things Jongho can’t resist, getting too desperate and now brave enough to do anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anything? Well… something does come to mind, something they don’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> often, but… The blonde shifts his gaze over to their closet, chewing the inside of his cheek. They’ve explored many things together and found they like quite a lot of… unconventional things. Particularly playing dress up together, fucking in all kinds of different outfits. Tingles shoot down Yeosang’s spine when he remembers a particular favorite of Jongho’s, immediately standing and going over to the closet, digging through drawers to find it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the very bottom of the last drawer, he finally spots what he’s looking for. A blush settles over his nose at the sight of the lingerie, the heat in his face deepening when he remembers the reaction Jongho had to it. He starts to undress and begins to put on the intricate piece, adjusting and tying it where necessary. Wooyoung had actually bought it for Yeosang as a gag gift and a “happy one year dating Jongho” sort of thing and Yeosang braved wearing it for their first anniversary. Honestly, the whole thing inspired them to dress up more as Jongho had made it a bit difficult for Yeosang to walk the next few days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking in a breath, Yeosang dares to peek at himself in the full length mirror. The jet black bodysuit is… hardly a bodysuit with how much skin it exposes, only connected by the delicate band around his waist. Lace motifs and mesh barely give him modesty, the satin ties on the panties and straps of the bralette the only things keeping the contraption on his body. His puffy, pink nipples are concealed by the tiniest black flowers and his pert ass is completely on the display, the g-string doing absolutely nothing to hide that he has a butt plug inside him right now. The final touch is the black, thigh high stockings that he pulls up onto his thighs, completing the entire outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly? Yeosang feels bangable. He’s confident enough in himself, but this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is peak bad bitch energy. He feels he could conquer the whole world; getting Jongho to fuck him will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fluffing out his hair and straightening his shoulders, Yeosang then walks out of their bedroom and back to the living room, following Jongho’s laughter. With each step he gets closer, the more confident he feels, head held high as he steps up to Jongho who’s still focused on his game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah, c’mon, c’mon…” Jongho mutters, mashing buttons are he leans in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe.” Yeosang purrs, hands on his hips as he waits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, hyung, I— no, not you, Mingi.” Jongho chuckles, eyes still zeroed in on the stupid soccer players running around on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongho.” Yeosang says a bit more definitely this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m almost done with this match, just gimme a…” In the middle of his sentence, Jongho’s eyes had briefly darted over to Yeosang… and now… </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at Yeosang. “J-Just… gimme a… sex… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sec!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongho corrects himself, Mingi’s loud laughter in the headset. “Whoa.” Jongho breathes, Yeosang smirking cutely at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll give you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sec,</span>
  </em>
  <span> while you finish your game.” Yeosang taunts, turning on his heel… only to feel a pair of large, warm hands grip his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooo, no, no, no, hold on there, hyung.” He yanks Yeosang back into his lap before he chuckles, “Mingi, I’ve gotta go. See ya.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few clicks later and Mingi is gone, the tv turned off and Jongho’s undivided attention on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, you could’ve finished your game.” Yeosang teases, shamelessly grinding down on Jongho’s lap. He can already feel Jongho’s cock hardening, poking up against the butt plug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather play a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> game.” Jongho purrs as he feels him up, left hand soon finding its way to Yeosang’s panties. “Damn, babe, you’re already so hard and wet.” He coos as his fingers tease Yeosang’s leaking tip that’s poking out of the lacy material. “You’ve been waiting for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Yeosang breathes, rolling his hips up to get more of Jongho’s touch. Fuck, this feels so much better than his own hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You even have this inside you.” Jongho’s other hand falls to Yeosang’s ass, playing with the silicone plug. “Naughty hyung~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I can’t help it.” The blonde pouts, panting increasing as Jongho stimulates both his cock and his ass, feeling like he might just cum from this alone. But he doesn’t want that—what he wants is under him right now and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get it. So he swats Jongho’s hands away and slips onto the floor, on his knees between Jongho’s thighs now as he starts to pull down his sweats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, my baby’s so needy.” Jongho coos, hands falling to Yeosang’s hair as his cock springs up. “You want a taste?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Yeosang licks his lips at the sight of Jongho’s dick. He’ll never get over how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is, how thick and long his pulsating, dripping cock is whenever he’s excited for Yeosang. His tongue finds its way to the prominent vein on his cock, licking upwards before swirling around his tip, swallowing down the salty precum. “Oh my god.” Yeosang moans, eyes fluttering back at the taste of him. “I’ve missed how you taste.” He murmurs shamelessly, lapping along Jongho’s now excitedly twitching length, not missing a single spot. His hands caress his balls, massaging them as his tongue makes good work of going up and down, unable to help a mewl when he finally wraps his lips around Jongho’s cockhead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongho groans, fingers gripping Yeosang’s hair just tightly enough that his cock jumps. “Oh how I’ve missed that pretty little mouth around my dick.” Yeosang’s quivering length jerks again, encouraged by his dirty talk. He sucks Jongho’s length into his mouth, going slowly… slowly… until this tip is pressing against his throat, Yeosang’s eyes watering at the sensation. Suckling hard, he pulls back until he’s off completely with a lewd pop, smiling up at Jongho. “Mmm, I wanna worship your cock, Jongho, please.. please let me worship it.” Jongho grins back at him and grips his hair tighter. “Worship my cock as best you can, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That starts a frenzied pace, Yeosang bobbing his head up and down, up and down, sucking Jongho off with purpose. He’ll pull off occasionally to lick and suck at his balls, but otherwise he’s working his mouth over Jongho’s entire length, deepthroating when he feels he can take it. Tears stream down Yeosang’s face, the drool sliding down his chin and onto his chest making quite the mess, but he doesn’t care. The lingerie is barely surviving all the precum dirtying his panties anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a messy cocksucker as always, babe.” Jongho purrs, starting to move Yeosang’s head to his will, Yeosang more than willing to let him fuck his face and use his mouth to get off. “C’mon, focus those glassy eyes on me, Yeosangie hyung, I wanna really see you.” He tries his best to focus his gaze on Jongho, one hand now gripping Jongho’s left hip tightly and the other teasing his own cock, the pleasure starting to get to him. “There we go, baby. Fuck, it feels so good. Do you feel good, too?” He asks even though they both know the answer to that question, Yeosang’s gargled moans between slurps and the way he’s frantically moving his hand over his pink length making it obvious how he feels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho fucks his face open for a while, though when he roughly pushes Yeosang off of him, the blonde whines, not feeling that was enough time. “Jongho, please, Jongho, I wanna—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, it’s okay, baby, I’m still here.” He interrupts, caressing Yeosang’s face before he chuckles. “I want us to both cum, but not like this. Don’t you want my cum inside you?” He purrs sweetly and Yeosang nods enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-So bad, I want it in me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then get up, turn around, bend over and pull that toy out, baby. Let me watch you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of heat deepens Yeosang’s already red face, but he’s too far gone, too far past the shame to not do as he’s told. He’s soon bent over, pulling the g-string to the side so he can access the butt plug. Jongho sits back, left hand working over his cock as he watches. Yeosang sucks in a breath, his knees nearly buckling at the sight, but he manages to keep himself up, even as he begins to slide out the toy that was fit so snugly inside him. “A-Ah!” Yeosang stutters on a moan when it pops out, leaving him feeling empty, his slick hole winking around nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread. Let me see.” Jongho commands and Yeosang can only oblige, spreading his asscheeks so Jongho can look at his needy rosebud properly. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna mold your hole to perfectly fit my cock and my cock alone.” He promises hotly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all Yeosang can take. He rushes over to Jongho, climbing into his lap and straddling him, hands on his shoulders as he rubs himself against Jongho. “Jongho, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I ride you now?” He asks so nicely that Jongho gives in right away. “Of course, hyung, I’m not denying you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both share a moan when Yeosang starts to slide down his cock, Yeosang’s face contorting in pleasure as he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets what he’s been waiting for all these weeks. “But you have been denying me.” Yeosang complains as he works himself further and further down. “Always playing with Mingi and not me.” Jongho hisses one pleasure when Yeosang’s ass meets Jongho’s thighs, his entire hot, throbbing length deep inside Yeosang now. “I’m sorry, baby, it has been awhile.” He admits and Yeosang shivers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long. I don’t wanna go without you ever again.” He whispers and Jongho nods, smiling at Yeosang sweetly, pushing Yeosang’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “Okay, I won’t ever deny you again.” He promises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Yeosang begins to ride Jongho, shaking and mewling and groaning as he rolls and rocks his hips. Jongho teases his nipples as he moves, his lips connecting with Yeosang’s sensitive neck, earning more moans and whines out of the blonde. Yeosang can’t help himself, the feeling of Jongho’s cock just too good, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell Jongho how good it feels. So he does, praising him as he works himself over his length. “So good, Jongho, you’re so good and your cock is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and hot and I can feel it deep inside me…” He babbles, Jongho chuckling against his neck. “Aww, my poor baby, you’ve really been missing me, haven’t you?” He purrs and Yeosang nods. “So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, I can’t go without it.” He admits shamelessly. “You’re so shameless, hyung. I love it. I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongho moans in his ear, Yeosang shivering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang rides Jongho until his thighs are burning and he’s shaking so hard he can’t do it anymore, Jongho then flipping their position and lying Yeosang on his back so he can drill into him. He fucks him mercilessly, animalistically, all while cooing sweetly about how good Yeosang is being, how well he’s taking his cock. It’s a dangerous combination and Yeosang finds he can’t take it any longer, his cock jerking before it spurts out cum onto his disheveled lingerie. Jongho chuckles breathlessly, “Yeosangie hyung, you never cum that fast.” He teases gently before he picks up the pace, fucking Yeosang faster and harder. “You want it now? You want me to cum inside you?” The blonde can only sob out an incoherent moan of something that sounds like, “Yes!” before Jongho pushes his cock all the way inside and unloads hot and sticky inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting and shaking, Yeosang tries to blink the stars in his vision away before he gives up and closes his eyes, melting into the couch. Jongho lays on top of him, his softening cock remaining inside Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, gimme a kiss.” He talks cutely in pout, pressing his lips against Yeosang’s. They kiss chastely for a few moments before pulling away to smile at each other. “I love you, my shameless hyung.” He coos and Yeosang, who’s finally come to his senses, rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, you horrible brat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I a horrible brat?” Jongho giggles and Yeosang sighs dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you denied me to the point of whoring out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> whore out for me~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whack is delivered to Jongho’s chest and the younger laughs loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard for Yeosang to defend himself, though, especially as, in the days to follow, he finds himself lazily sucking Jongho off as he games, keeping himself occupied as the brunette laughs and yells at Mingi. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the short but sweet smut!! Kudos and comments are appreciated 💛</p>
<p>Again, my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/jxngsxng">@jxngsxng</a> and so is my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng">curiouscat!</a></p>
<p>See ya! 💛💛💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>